


And In Amidst The Thorns A Rose

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post TWOTL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: After the fall.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	And In Amidst The Thorns A Rose

Hannibal turned onto his side and coughed up seawater. His lungs burned, and he didn’t want to give too much consideration to the slug of blood oozing from his side. Inconvenient indeed. 

Further along the beach he could see Will, facing away from him. There was blood in the foam that was washing the shingle he was sprawled on. Hannibal could admit to himself this wasn’t quite how he thought things would work out. 

He lifted himself onto his hands and knees. Life before Will Graham had been an endless tedium. He winced and coughed up a little blood and wiped his mouth with the back of a hand. He couldn’t say it had got any easier. 

He began to stagger towards Will, still lying prone on the strand line. Seaweed entangled around his legs. Hannibal thought he saw him retch. Ahh. Good. 

Easier? Not so much. 

It was exhilarating though.

**Author's Note:**

> And... that’s a wrap for this brief foray into season 3. These 14 Drabbles and shorts raised over $100 as part of the Twelvetide Drabble Challenge. 
> 
> Look out for a chapter of something else this coming weekend.
> 
> Some of you reading will know that I’ve been slowly making my way into the world of original literary fiction and had 60 short stories and flash published last year. If you follow me on Twitter you’ll get to read some of those pieces for free. @electra_rhodes
> 
> In the meantime, thank you for reading here. I’m a bit crap at replies, mainly because I’ve got a March deadline of 30,000 words I haven’t yet written, but I read and appreciate you all.


End file.
